Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Bloody Red Rescue Team
by Thunder1
Summary: Thunder and his teammate, a Sandslash named Slasher, go on rescue adventures, yet the Ground-type has other things in mind. Instead of saving the Pokemon, he kills it, no matter what Pokemon it is. Now on the run from the Poke Police and other rescue teams, Thunder must figure someway to stop Slasher before even worse things happen.


**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Thunder: Hi.**

**Shade: Yo.**

**Me: Welcome to one and all to my newest story!**

**Shade: You're staring a new one, _again_? What about the stories you just deleted, huh?**

**Me: Simple my little Raichu. The stories I got rid of I no longer have ideas for, or going to finish any time soon, so they were just sitting there rotting.**

**Shade: And what of this story? This gonna be like that too?**

**Me: Hopefully not. I have plans for this story and a few others. A Pokemon/Warriors cross-over as well that I plan to get up soon. And a Yu-Gi-Oh Creepypasta too, and a few other new stories, that I plan on starting soon.**

**Thunder: Can't wait to read them.**

**Shade: I still think that you should finish other stories before you start new ones.**

**Me: Shush! I can do as I please, little Raichu!**

**Shade: I'm not little! Thunder's the little one here!**

**Thunder: Hey!**

**Shade: You are little.**

**Thunder: -grumbles and crosses his front paws- Meanie.**

**Shade: Cute, kid. Very cute.**

**Thunder: -glares-**

**Shade: That just makes you look adorable, Thunder.**

**Thunder: I hate you.**

**Shade: No you don't! You can never hate me.**

**Thunder: -sighs- Tales would never allow me to. She ships us.**

**Shade: She ships everything!**

**Me: Ain't gonna lie, I do. **

**Shade: See?**

**Thunder: -groans- Joy.**

**Me: Anyway, since this is only the first chapter, no reviews yet. So let's just begin the story. I went back and re-wrote this story, and re-posting it. I don't like how the other came out. Anyway.. Enjoy everyone!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 1**

"Help! Someone, help me!"

The Eevee raced across the bright green grass. His breathing came out as loud pants. How long had he been running? A few minutes? Hours? He didn't know. And he was starting to not care.

The only thing he cared about was escaping the beast that was chasing him.

"Comme baaack!" a voice hissed, a little ways behind him. The large Arbok was having fun watching his prey try to escape him. It was a chase, and one that he was going to win. No matter the cost.

The Normal-type shut his eyes tightly as he ran. His little heart beat faster in his chest. His four brown lights a blur as he ran, kicking up dust in his awake.

"Help!" he yelled. "Someone, help me!"

"No one will help you!" the snake hissed, laughing cruelly behind him. "Soon I'll catch you, and then you'll be in my tummy!"

_You wish, lizard-face! _The Eevee thought has he pushed himself to go faster.

Trees, bushes, Rattata, and Pidgey were a mix of colors around him, as the fox-like Pokemon ran through the forest. The other Pokemon could only watch as the Normal-type ran from his attacker. They could do nothing to help him, unless they wanted to get eaten too. They felt bad that one of their own was about to be killed and eaten, but it was the way life went. It was kill, or be killed yourself.

The Eevee let out a sharp cry as his back legs were caught in a trap, wrapping around them, and making him fall face first onto the dirty ground. He heard the sicking chuckle of the Arbok closing in on him. The fox-like Pokemon shut his eyes tightly, there was no escape now. He was as good as dead. Even so, he wasn't going to die without at least drawing some sort of Pokemon. Maybe it be one that will eat the snake Pokemon after it ate him, which he'd be glad for. It would be pay-back in his eyes. Or a Pokemon that would save him from the Arbok.

There was only one way to find out. And he hoped it was a Pokemon that would save him from his fate. He wasn't ready to die! Not like this! He was only a young Eevee, for Mew's sake! He had his whole life ahead of him, and this snake Pokemon wanted it to end. By him being his _dinner_!

"Help! Someone, please! Help me! I don't want to die!" the Eevee screamed as loud as he could, praying to Mew that someone would hear his call, and come running to his aid.

_Please.. Someone.. I beg of you... _he thought, and closed his eyes, waiting for whatever Mew had planned for his fate.

XXXXX

"Wake up!" a voice snarled.

_Huh? Who's that? A voice? It doesn't sound like anyone I know._

"This will wake you up!"the voice came again.

_Whoever they are, they sure sound mad..._

"This will wake you up.."

A loud slash was heard, and a cry escaped the Electric-type's mouth. The Pikachu sprang to his paws, staring wide-eyed at his attacker. The attacker in question was a Sandslash. The Ground-type was glaring at the Electric-type, his right claw had some blood on it from where he slashed the mouse-like Pokemon. Some of the blood dripped from the Electric-type's paws, and onto the grass, staining it a bright crimson.

"W-what was _that_ for?" the Pikachu squeaked out.

"It was to wake you up!" the Sandslash snarled.

"That _hurt_!"

"That's the whole point, you stupid Pikachu!"

"I am _not _stupid!" he snapped at him.

The Sandslash snickered. "You could have fooled me. You were passed out in the middle of the forest. I'm surprised a Liepard or a Fearow hasn't made you its lunch yet!"

The Pikachu glared at him and growled slightly. "You're a mean Pokemon ain't you?"

"What gave it away?"

"Everything," he grumbled, and went to the small river that was close by him. His throat was sore and he figured the water might help.

The first thing that he noticed was that he wasn't a normal colored Pikachu and the Sandslash weren't normal colors for that matter. Instead of yellow fur, the Pikachu had bright orange fur, with bright yellow lightning bolt markings on his head, paws, ears, back, and tail, black/red eyes. two black stripes on his back, and on the end of the tail that's normally brown.

The Sandslash, instead of being brown like it normally was, this one had a black body with a white underbelly, around his muzzle and eyes, and the spikes on his back were blood red, and his eyes were crimson as well. The two large claws on his front and back paws were pure white, aside from the right one that was covered in blood from when he attacked the Electric-type.

"Now you're finally up,"the Ground-type growled. "We can get a move on."

The Pikachu looked up from where he was looking at his side. The wound wasn't very deep, and he didn't think there'd be a scar left behind. But he wasn't too sure. He glanced up and looked over at the Grounder-type when he spoke. He got the feeling he shouldn't be hanging around him.

"Where are we going?" he asked. "And you never did tell me your name. I'm Thunder."

"Slasher.. Anyway.. We're- "before he could finish, a scream cut the Ground-type off.

"Someone, help!" a voice called from a little ways away.

The Sandslash glared at where the voice was coming from. "Stupid Pokemon."

"We should help them," the Pikachu told him.

"Fine. We'll 'help' them."

"Heeelp!" the cry came again. "Someone, please! Help!"

"Come on!"

The two Pokemon darted off towards the cry..

XXX

Thunder and Slasher finally reached where the Pokemon's cries came from. The thing that cried out was an Eevee, and an Arbok was about to make dinner out of it. The fox-like Pokemon's back paws were trapped, keeping him from running away from the large snake Pokemon. The Electric-type shot forward and used Thundershock on the snake Pokemon, making it cry out in pain and drop the Normal-type, who had begun to wrap up the smaller Pokemon. The large purple snake glared at him.

"You'll pay for that, rat!" the Arbok snarled, fangs bared.

The Sandslash darted in after the Pikachu attacked it a few more times, til it was about fainted. The Ground-type raised one of his pointed claws and slashed the Arbok in two. Blood and guts flew everywhere, and the Electric-type stared in horror at what the other Pokemon had done. The Eevee had covered his eyes with his tail.

_Dear Mew.. _he thought.

"Y-you just killed that Arbok!" Thunder cried out, his eyes still wide in shock and fear.

"Sure did," the Sandslash laughed darkly. He turned towards the Eevee. "And now, it's your turn."

"You're going to kill it too?"

"Yes. I kill any Pokemon."

"You didn't kill me,"the Pikachu shot back. "If you kill any and all Pokemon, as you say, then why didn't you go and kill me? Huh?"

"Simple. I need you. Without a team-mate I can't do some things. Now, I'm gonna put this Eevee out of his pain and suffering! As much as I enjoy it.."

"N-no!"The Normal-type gasped out, tears running down his muzzle, as he backed away from the evil Pokemon, his hind legs were now free thanks to Thunder freeing them. "P-please, don't! There must be another way! I'll do anything! Just don't kill me!"

"Begging won't help you! Now die!"

The Ground-type lunged towards the Eevee, his claw raised, ready for the kill. The Pikachu turned away, his eyes shut and ears pinned back. He didn't want to see the Eevee's death. There was nothing he could do to save the Eevee. His Thundershock would have no effect on the Sandslash.

Thunder heard a loud cry of pain and the sounds of guts hitting the ground, and even silence. Eerie silence.

_I'm sorry, _the Electric-type thought, not wishing that fate on any Pokemon. But there was nothing he could do to save the fox-like Pokemon. And he felt horrible for it.. _There's_ n_othing I could do. I'm sorry.. I really am. At least you're free from all the pain and suffering._

The Pikachu turned back around, his ears still pinned back against his head, and his tail was down too, touching the grass.

"You're a monster," he whispered, but it was loud enough for the Ground-type to hear.

The Sandslash looked up from liking blood off his claws. "A monster, maybe. But I don't care. If you don't kill, they'll only get stronger and come after you. If you want to be the best, then you must kill all that gets in your way, rat. The faster you learn this, the better."

"But killing Pokemon like that in cold blood? It's just wrong!" the Electric-type told him, tears running down his face. "You don't need to kill Pokemon like that! It's just not right!"

"Does it look like I care?" the Ground-type snarled, taking a step towards the smaller Pokemon.

He flinched and backed away from him. "No, not really."

"Good, because I don't!" the Sandslash snapped at the Pikachu. "Now, are you with me or against me? 'Cause if you're against me, you'll end up like that Arbok and Eevee. Now, choice your fate!"

Thunder bit his lip as he thought over the choices he was given. He could say No and then he would die, or he could say Yes and allow him to be basically a slave to the Sandslash. He frowned deeply over the choices he had been given. Well, he for one didn't feel like dying by the claws of this Pokemon. So, there was only one thing he could do, if he wanted to stay alive.

"O-okay. I'll join you," he told Slasher.

"I knew you'd see it my way,"the Ground-type chuckled. "We're going to have lots of _fun _together, you and I."

"I doubt it.."

"However..." the Sandslash glared at the Pikachu with his glowing red eyes, ignoring what he had just say as though he hadn't said anything. "If you so much _think _about betraying me, you're friends and family would be killed very slowly, and very painfully in front of you. And then you... you'll be dead faster than you can scream!"

The Electric-type trembled in fear, and took a step away from him. "I-I understand."

"You better. I'd rather you be alive. I need you if I'm going to be a 'rescue' Pokemon."

"What's a rescue Pokemon?" Thunder asked, as he had never heard of such a thing before.

Slasher rolled his eyes and glared at him. "You really _are _a stupid Pikachu!"

"I am _not_!"

Again, he ignored him as though he had not spoken. "A rescue Pokemon is a Pokemon in a team. A Rescue Team. The team is of two or four Pokemon. The team goes on jobs or missions to save Pokemon that are lost, get one Pokemon to one end of the dungeon to find a friend maybe, or just go there to find something a Pokemon lost."

"Dungeon?" the Pikachu questioned. This was all new to him. He never heard of such things before.

The Ground-type sighed, and tried not to face-paw. Just _where _had this kid been living his whole life? Under a rock? "You're hopeless!"

"Hey! Just tell me what it is!" Thunder snapped back.

"I'd watch that tone if I were you.." he growled.

The Electric-type flinched and was quiet.

"Anyway, yes, a dungeon. It's called a Mystery Dungeon, and it changes everytime you go into one. If you faint while you're in one, you loose some, if not all, your money. And items that you have."

"Sounds.. Fun.." Thunder said.

"But, I won't be doing rescuing... But killing instead! And you better keep your mouth shut about it, or else!" Slasher growled, glaring at him, with his fangs bared.

"I-I won't tell any Pokemon!" the Pikachu squeaked.

"Better not.."

Thunder gulped, trembling slightly still. "I-I promise, I won't tell a soul!"

Slasher glared at him once before he smirked darkly. "Good. Now let's go."

Nodding, the Pikachu followed the Sandslash, wondering just what kind of hell he had gotten himself into.


End file.
